C'est fini, tout est fini
by Ploom
Summary: One-Shot écrite il y a un bon moment et que j'ai publié sur un autre site. L'histoire se situe à la fin de la saison 4.


**Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation**

La voix spin-off de Meredith résonne. Elle est dans les toilettes de l'hôpital, elle réfléchit. Elle vient de terminer l'opération de Beth avec Derek, ça sait bien passer. La patiente est toujours en vie et réveillée. L'essai clinique a réussi. C'était leur dernière opération ensemble, il lui avait dit. Elle pense aux paroles de Derek après l'opération de Jeremy. Tout était fini entre eux et il fallait aller de l'avant. Sa psy avait raison.

_Douter, nous doutons tous, un jour ou l'autre. Nous doutons de notre vie, sur nos choix, sur nos décisions, sur tout. Qui n'a jamais regretté sa décision, qui n'a jamais voulu revenir en arrière, qui n'a jamais commencé sa phrase par ''et si ...''. Personne. Tout le monde doute. Avoir le choix et douter. Le libre arbitre. Une belle chose que certaines personnes nous envient. Ne serait ce pas plus facile si le choix s'imposait à nous ? Le doute va de paire avec le choix. Choisir, douter. Le choix, avoir le choix. L'avantage en médecine est que le doute n'existe pas. Enfin pas réellement. Le patient a des symptômes alors on applique un résonnement médical pour le soigner. Douter ? Choisir ? Non. Pourquoi alors faut-il douter dans la vie ? En amour ?_

Meredith se trouvait maintenant dans le bureau du chef.

_ J'ai besoin de prendre quelques jours de congés.

_ Pardon ?

_ J'ai besoin de m'absenter quelques temps.

_ Oui, j'avais compris. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

_ Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Chef, cela ne vous regarde pas.

Il la dévisagea. Elle était là, debout face à lui mais son esprit était déjà loin. Il pouvait lire la peine, l'angoisse sur son visage.

_ Je ne peux t'accorder que deux jours.

_ Je veux ma semaine. _Avait-elle répondu en fixant la pointe de ses pieds_.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je voudrais pouvoir m'absenter toute la semaine. Je dois partir. J'ai un problème à régler.

_ Derek ?

_ Non ! _Avait-elle crié en relevant la__ tête.__ A présent, elle le fixait d'un regard noir_. Vous me devez bien ça, Monsieur.

_ Je ne te dois rien.

_ Vous détruisez ma vie. Vous avez démoli ma famille. Ma mère a quitté mon père et a tenté de se suicider à cause de vous. Mon père n'a jamais repris contact avec moi pendant mon enfance. J'ai grandi sans lui à cause de vous. Puis je suis arrivée ici. J'ai rencontré un homme formidable. Et ça aussi vous l'avez détruit. Vous avez appris que je sortais avec Derek alors vous avez contacté sa femme. Une femme bien. Il l'a choisi, il m'a quitté. Je me suis retrouvée seule, anéantie. Vous êtes content de vous ?

Il la regarda, la fixa. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer. Elle avait subitement vieilli.

_ Alors, je vous le redemande, puis-je avoir ma semaine ?

Ce regard, cette détermination. Il sut que s'il refusait, elle pourrait lui présenter sa démission. Il y avait quelque chose, il s'était passé quelque chose.

_ C'est d'accord. _Silence. _Mais à une seule condition.

Elle sourit, un sourire moqueur.

_ Je vous écoute Chef.

_ Je veux que tu parles à Derek que vous résolviez votre problème.

_ Quel problème ? Nous n'avons pas de problème ? Vous devriez être au courant, non ? Vous n'avez pas envoyé George m'espionner ?

Il la dévisagea. La froideur de sa voix lui donnait des frissons. Il ne la reconnaissait pas.

_ Meredith.

_ Il est avec Rose, vous savez. D'ailleurs bien sur que vous savez.

_ Il est ici, à l'hôpital. Parle lui avant de partir.

_ Je ne veux pas lui parler, je ne veux plus à avoir à faire lui. Vous comprenez Chef ? Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ? Je ne veux pas le voir, pas lui parler. Je ne veux plus travailler avec lui. Est-ce clair ?

Il la fixa. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait et il voyait bien que sa décision était sans appel.

_ J'ai besoin de m'éloigner, de faire le point, de faire autre chose.

_ Je comprends. Quand tu iras mieux, tu reviendras travailler. Mais ne laisse pas ton amertume gâcher ton talent pour la neurologie. J'ai toujours pensé que tu la choisirais en spécialisation.

_ Peut-être. Vous savez, Chef, le Seattle Grace n'est pas le seul hôpital à être doté d'un service de neurologie.

Elle le regarda, lui laissant le temps de digérer ses dernières paroles puis s'apprêta à quitter le bureau.

_ Que se passera-t-il dans une semaine ? Crois-tu que tu seras capable de retravailler avec lui ?

La colère avait cédé place à la peine.

_ Je ne pense pas Monsieur. Je suis désolée mais j'ai besoin de voir autre chose. J'ai démarché d'autres hôpitaux et j'ai un contact avec un.

_ Le Seattle Grace est le meilleur.

Elle sourit.

_ Je m'en contenterai.

_ Je crois que tu prends une mauvaise décision.

_ Pas moi. Mes amis me soutiennent, ma psy aussi et je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. Ça ne marche pas entre lui et moi. Il faut que l'un de nous s'efface.

_ J'espère que dans une semaine, tu auras changé d'avis. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, sache que tu seras toujours la bienvenue.

_ Merci, Monsieur. Mais je ne reviendrai sûrement pas. Au revoir.

Meredith prit la direction de la sortie. Elle croisa Cristina qui tenta de l'approcher mais elle ne lui prêta aucune attention. Elles se verront ce soir avec les autres pour se dire au revoir. Elle allait passer les portes de la sortie. Derek et Rose discutaient.

_ Meredith ! _appela Derek_

Elle le scruta et continua son chemin. De loin, Cristina et le Chef regardèrent la scène.

_Les choix, voilà ce dont est fait notre vie. Des décisions qui influenceront à tout jamais notre vie. Libre-arbitre ou pas, nous avançons seul. André GIDE disait qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes mais que des solutions et que c'est l'esprit de l'homme qui invente ensuite les problèmes._

FIN

_Merci à vous d'avoir fait le voyage avec moi._

_A bientôt._

_Ploom._


End file.
